Keahliannya
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, Ciel Phantomhive punya kemampuan membuat semua orang setia dan menyayanginya. Angsty fic, no pair


Disclaimer : Yana Toboso yang dengan segala kemurahan hatinya mengizinkan saya menghancurkan karyanya dalam fic saya T.T

* * *

><p><em>Pangeran Soma<em>

Aku memandang samar makam pualam putih di hadapanku, lalu tersenyum kecil, kendati air mataku tidaklah berhenti mengalir. Aku mengingat segala saatku bersamanya. Ketika aku bertarung melawannya, yang tak pernah sekalipun kumenangkan. Ketika dia mengembalikan semangatku dengan kata-kata dinginnya. Ketika dia marah-marah padaku karena mengganggu pekerjaannya. Semuanya terputar jelas di otakku. Membuat pandanganku semakin buram, tak peduli dengan orang-orang penting yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Namun, tiba-tiba, seperti ikut berduka, langit menjatuhkan hujan keatas kepala kerumunan. Semua orang tiba-tiba bubar, takut kebasahan. Tetapi aku tetap tinggal disana. Memandang langit abu-abu yang menutup matahari. Aku tersenyum pahit. "Ciel ternyata juga telah membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Hingga mataharimu bahkan tak sanggup memandang makam pualam putih ini..."

.

_Elizabeth Middleford_

Tak ada air mata yang keluar kali ini. Tidak ada jeritan dan teriakan egois yang terdengar kali ini. Aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan kendali di hadapannya. Tidak setelah ia berjanji akan berdansa denganku jika aku tak menangis. Tidak setelah ia membentakku karena tak ingin menuruti kata-katanya. Dan tidak setelah ia berjanji padaku untuk selalu ada dan melindungiku, apapun yang terjadi. Maka kali ini, aku tersenyum lebar dihadapan makamnya, memperlihatkan bahwa aku kuat. Aku tidak cengeng, dan aku tidak egois.

Walaupun, khusus kali ini, aku ingin untuk egois. Untuk cengeng, untuk menjadi lemah.

.

_Tanaka_

Aku memandang nisan pualam putih itu, yang terlihat memancarkan cahaya di kegelapan malam. Aku mendesah. Tuan muda tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Tak pernah lagi tertawa. Seluruh emosinya kelihatannya telah menguap setelah kejadian saat itu. Namun aku tahu, tuan muda yang dahulu masih ada disana, tersembunyi dibalik baju bangsawan Phantomhive. Tuan muda yang ceria masih ada disana, tersembunyi dibalik harga dirinya sebagai anjing pengawas Ratu. Maka aku menunggu saat ketika Tuan Muda-nya kembali ke dirinya semula. Namun, harapan itu tak pernah lagi dapat terwujud, setelah ukiran namanya dibuat di batu nisan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti." Gumam seseorang dibelakang kerumunan yang berteduh akan hujan lebat. Finnian, Maylene, dan Baldroy yang tepat di hadapannya menoleh pada orang itu, dengan tatapan sembab. Mata yang tajam balas memandang mereka dengan heran. Earl Grey.

"Kenapa kalian semua begitu sedih akan kematian anak itu? Anak itu begitu dingin, tanpa emosi, dan pemarah. Kenapa kalian begitu setia padanya?" tanya Earl Grey. "Ditambah lagi, kalian baru mengenal Earl Phantomhive setahun lalu, namun kalian nyaris menghabiskan seluruh air mata. Bahkan orang aneh itu, " tunjuknya pada Pangeran Soma "Kelihatannya bahkan baru mengenal Earl 3 bulan lalu. Mengapa ia sudah begitu sayang pada anak tanpa emosi itu?" celotehnya lagi. Bard, Finny, dan Maylene berpandangan.

"Itu sudah keahliannya..." kata suara tua tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka semua terlonjak. Tanaka. Ia tersenyum, terlihat getir.

"Itu sudah keahliannya. Seberapapun dinginnya ia, seberapa pemarah, ia tetap punya cara untuk membuat semua orang menyukainya. Ia seperti punya magnet yang dapat menarik orang-orang dekat dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang paling baik yang saya tahu, walaupun bukan yang paling ramah. Dia mampu menyadarkan kesalahan orang dengan caranya, menyelamatkan seseorang, membuat lelucon kaku yang entah bagaimana, selalu membuat kami bisa tertawa." Jelas Pak Tanaka. Earl Grey tercengang. "Karena itulah, kami selalu menyayanginya. Setia padanya." lanjutnya lagi. Lalu, Pak Tanaka membungkuk, dan berlalu bersama dengan pelayan lain, yang wajahnya masih terlihat basah.

Earl Grey terperangah, lalu memandang makam kecil dengan pualam putih itu dengan seringai. "Kau orang yang menarik, Earl Ciel Phantomhive"

* * *

><p>an : fic pertamaku di Kuroshitsuji!

betapa hancurnya, dan betapa OOC-nya..

jadi, maukah kalian sekedar memberikan sebuah review untuk cerita mengerikan ini?

Thanks to Read!


End file.
